Isaac Lettell
I've finally realized what you remind me of. A therapy dog. - Faust, to Isaac A young man who grew up spoiled in a wealthy and loving household. Moving to Toffee Town is his first adventure alone, which is totally fine because he is a mature and sensible adult. Self-assured and outgoing, he thinks he's Hot Stuff. Despite his arrogant outward personality, he is empathetic and does his best to try and understand other people. Personality Isaac was raised in a well off, loving household. He is passionate, fun loving, and intelligent, but also spoiled rotten. He was praised excessively as a child, and it developed into an inflated ego. He lives by an 'I'm awesome!' mentality and therefore handles criticism and insults with ease (by brushing them off). He tends to be rather frank, and it can come off as rude. As he has thick skin, he sometimes forgets that others are not always the same. He gets frustrated when things don't go his way, but he moves on quickly to other ideas or reassesses the situation in a more positive way. An idealist and highly adaptable, he rarely throws tantrums. He wants to be independent, but as he's been sheltered, there is a lot he doesn't know. He has a tendency to ask lots of questions, even really stupid ones, though he'll either reword them to sound less stupid or ask subtly. He can recite the periodic table, but doesn't know that fast moving gray clouds in the morning means afternoon rain. However, he does learn quickly. He tries to present himself to others as (what he believes to be) cool. He craves compliments and the spotlight, and flaunts his talents shamelessly. To give him some credit, he'll also laud anyone who he deems worthy of his respect- he loves to brag about the people he loves too. He is fiercely loyal to the point where he will overlook one's misdeeds to protect them. While he rarely cares for criticism, he accepts it readily from those he respects. He tends to show his appreciation through material means, and can be a spendthrift. Isaac has a hero complex, and is drawn to people who he believes he can 'save'. There is nothing more satisfying to him than being told he is important or necessary, and he looks for that sort of recognition by zealously helping such people in any way he can. He has a tendency to linger on regrets, but does his best to look to the future. He's a prick with presents as he looks at value, but he does appreciate when time and effort are spent for him (time > money). The amount he nitpicks a gift is inverse to how much he likes the person who gave him the gift. Gifts Before Toffee Town Isaac was the product of a long, ongoing affair. His father (who married for business and had another son), though loving, did not want to shoulder a scandal, and was thus almost always away. Isaac was raised by his mother, who referred to him as her 'little prince'. They didn't have a lot of money, but his mother worked hard so he could live a lifestyle fitting his nickname. And so Isaac lived comfortably until he was eight years old. His mother was involved in an unfortunate accident, and passed away at the hospital. Unwanted by his father who only briefly attended the funeral (for the same reasons as before), he was passed around by a few families before adopted by his half-brother (they refer to each other as brothers due to the age difference, but the actual blood relation is a secret), who was already an adult with a stable position of power. At first, he resented his brother (Soren) who had what he wanted, just as he resented his father for leaving him (plus his half-brother's face scared him!). Though Soren was stern and cold, he had a soft spot for children, and merely wanted to make up for his father's mistakes. He slowly won over Isaac's trust and made sure to spend time with him, despite his busy schedule. They travelled often. Soren wasn't a man who was good at discipline (too weak to the puppy dog eyes) and basically spoiled Isaac so long as he excelled in his studies (which he did with ease). Fiercely protective and having the power (and money..) to do so, he made sure the schools Isaac did attend treated him right. But years of special treatment merely inflated Isaac's ego, and he came to see himself as a VIP wherever he went. It was also the start of other problems... Since he moved around frequently, he became more used to being in the company of adults (babysitters and his brother's business partners) than people his own age. However, this didn't make him grow up faster, as he enjoyed playing the 'confused child' so the other adults would not ask him annoying questions. After graduating a year early, Isaac attended post secondary education as planned. However, after a year, he had already lost interest. The routine was boring. The classes were stupid. He wasn't learning anything! And so on. He wanted to come home. Knowing it was pointless to argue, Soren allowed him to take some time off in order to 'find himself'- gain experience, look for a job... find his passion in life! He would be welcome to live at home until he was ready to return to school. By this time, his brother had already married, and Isaac lived with the couple. Life at home was complicated, because Isaac and Soren's wife did not see eye to eye. And although he sought jobs earnestly, nothing interested him. He was taking his time finding something when he overheard a late night conversation between Soren and his wife... who wanted him to go! He was getting in their way! (And he was rude to her and kept calling her Granny spitefully!) His brother would have none of it, and defended him, saying family had a place here. Isaac however, felt bad for putting more strain on perhaps the only person he really respected. He began to look for jobs in distant towns instead of close to home. It was then that he found a few people crowding around a flyer to Toffee Town. A faraway town in the middle of nowhere, free housing, guaranteed job... Too good to be true? But that was exactly what he wanted. It took forever to convince skeptical Soren ("This looks like a complete scam..!") to let him go, but with the pestering from both Isaac and his wife (who was arguing for completely different motives), Soren relented. He made Isaac promise to keep in touch...or else. Though he lacked experience for the job he chose, Isaac didn't second-guess himself. He'd delivered a few things in the past (think... invitations..the occasional newspaper he stole from the paper boy...), so how hard could it be to deliver mail? Easy job, easy living... and no more stress for his brother. As he hauled his things onto the Eclair Express, Isaac knew this would be his best decision...and biggest adventure yet! Toffee Town (Year One) Fall Isaac arrived in town in Fall, after a brief delay in Coffee Town. He met a number of people, mainly on mail runs, most of which he did not hit it off with (that's his fault). Well. He thinks he did. In the process though, he did learn to climb a tree thanks to Luca! He'll learn how to climb down '''a tree some other time. It was a bit surprising to see elves and hybrids so close by, but nothing particularly strange happened in that regard. Technical Difficulties Isaac had an exciting train ride with 0% of danger, which was rather boring to him, even if he did have some fun exploring the lavish train. He ended up sharing a cabin with someone apparently delusional from a fever (Faust), because the other man was either insulting him or sleeping. Deciding that this was a good chance to be a '''hero, he hopped off during the pit stop in Coffee Town to buy food for the older man (well, he was hungry too). There he met a grumpy stranger (Seifer) who had some kind of problem with passing out randomly. Isaac told him quite loudly that he would keep the redhead's secret a secret. (Was it a secret anymore?) He also kindly (and DEFINITELY because the stranger WANTED it) ordered him much eggy goodness to eat, like the famous eggspresso. Afterwards, Isaac returned to the train to eat. His cabinmate seemed to appreciate the gesture, since he sipped the coffee and made no further attempts at conversation. (It was better than getting insulted, right?) Harvest Festival It was Isaac's first time checking out what the locals did for fun. He didn't find it as extravagant or noisy as the parties that he was used to, but it wasn't a bad time. He met the hybrid Ilinca and shared a dance, which he enjoyed (dancing with your eyes closed is dangerous, kids). He also donated some meat to the stew, but later decided not to eat it anyways after his first sip. (His life would surely be at risk had he consumed any more.) Egg Festival Isaac walked around looking for eggs in town. He got to witness the fine craft of a country monkey (Morgan) scaling a building to bravely search for eggs, and luckily some were found in the end. Besides that, he bumped into his roommate (Jun) near the carpenter's and dragged him back to attend the festival. He didn't eat eggs for a week afterwards. Dreams Isaac had a strange dream where the sun never rose, people danced with pumpkins, everyone looked Edgy as Heck, and he met a talking cat (Harmony). He wasn't sure what was weirdest, but it was probably the talking cat. Birthdays Isaac met the tailor shop owner (Velia) on the day that happened to be her birthday. Since they were at the bistro, he offered to play a song for her to sing, since it was nostalgic for her (really, he just wanted to show off since Jun was also there). Two others (Faust & Mr. Fox) popped in to listen (the prior seemed to have been dragged in by the latter), and the group of five enjoyed some warm drinks afterwards on the chilly day. It was strange, but Isaac felt a little nostalgic too. He also celebrated his own birthday at the end of the season, and invited his friends (friends is a stretch, but we'll use that to be simple about it). Surprisingly (well, not to him), they all showed up. He didn't seem to notice all the low-key insults being passed about, but it was a good time overall (maybe?). Foliage Festival Isaac was greatly amused that everyone took a day off just to burn leaves and cook sweet potatoes. Unfortunately, it was harder than it looked, and while hanging out with a large group (headed by Ryan) he totally smoked his potato. Stuffing his bag full of uncooked potatoes for round two, he bumped into a girl (Sahara) who also lacked experience and snuck around with her to discover the secret to the potato. He didn't really get anywhere with that, but luckily he later found Jun who cooked the potato for him. He didn't think a sweet potato could taste so good! Moon Viewing The town had an excess of festivals that were literally about nothing, but Isaac was having a lot of fun learning about them anyways. As usual he had to be the Best so he asked Jun (who he knew spent an outrageous amount of time in the woods) to help him pick a good spot to view the moon, since that was a big deal. In return, he secretly made moon dumplings to share. He packed half with him for the festival, and gave the other half to that one loner who he never saw attend any festivals (that would be Faust). The jeweler didn't want these tasteless moon dumplings, but Isaac shoved it in his hands and ran away before he could say no. He ate them. The spot that Jun chose seemed to have the same view of the moon that Isaac saw all the time, but something about that smile cast in moonshine made it more worthwhile. ---- Winter Winter was colder than Isaac expected, but his brother had mailed him a warm set of clothes to wear (he only wished the colours didn't make him look five years old). During this time he became better friends(?) with the jeweler (Faust) who he started to visit after work. Since the older man always seemed to have mail for some reason, Isaac asked him if he wanted to receive his mail at the end of the day (after work) so Isaac can connect with him on the status of the outside world. Faust deemed it entirely unnecessary, but he agreed anyways. Weirdo. Near the end of winter, Isaac and Jun went to the forest to search for a flowing white flower. It was the first time Isaac noticed Jun truly being eager. He must have really liked plants. Isaac made note of this. Winter Wonderland Free tickets to the fair seemed exciting, but Jun didn't want to go since he disliked crowds. Isaac didn't want to go alone, so he convinced the only other antisocial adult (Faust) he knew to be his babysitter for the day (boy, he needs friends his own age). He reunited with the sleepy man he'd met on the train last season (Seifer) who hung out with them for a while (following a guilt trip). The redhead later left to reunite with his friends (maybe the carousel was a bit much). Spending the rest of the day with Faust, Isaac noticed he had a tendency to say particularly hurtful things to anyone who showed him too much interest. He initially thought it was just social awkwardness, but Faust told him that it was entirely intentional. "Why do I want people to hate me? Because it's easier. I'm not a good person. So do yourself a favour and stop trying to get friendly with me." That made the rest of the day rather awkward, but Isaac decided while on the ferris wheel at the end of the night that he was just not going to hate him. What could the jeweler possibly do about that? Faust wasn't able to reply. Valentine's Day Isaac was rather busy delivering heartgrams during the event. He was happy to have received a couple as well (a hero of mail surely deserved some chocolate)! Unfortunately his own cooking skills didn't go very far and he started getting flustered thinking about giving it out. He decided to prepare a week in advance next year. Dreams Isaac had a weird dream where he worked in a pharmacy and it rained a lot. Why was the sun never out in his dreams? There were plenty of familiar faces, but he couldn't remember any of them. The last thing he recalled was standing on the harbor looking at someone. Summertime in Winter Always eager to do good deeds, Isaac went on the walk with Jun and ended up in a desert. Wow. You really had no idea what to expect in Toffee Town. He explored town after arriving, uncertain of why he kept getting weird stares. Ah well. People always gave him strange looks anyways! It must have been because he looked so good. (No, that's totally wrong.) Jun managed to convince him to hide under one of his cloaks. He thought he was playing agent, so he did it. After meeting another Toffee Town local in the oasis town (Zayn), he learned that the desert hybrids either couldn't spell or had terrible hearing. After that, he went to check out the tower with Sahara. He didn't find the top, but he did see something dark and shadowy drift past from one of the windows. What was it? He got home safely, and went to report his findings to Faust who simply pinched his cheeks really hard. Jeez. What was up with that guy? Spirit Festival Isaac watched the performance with Jun! He was a little disappointed that the spirits didn't visit him. He figured his mother probably wouldn't be able to walk this far out to locate him. New Year's Eve Isaac was invited to a little get together at Mr. Fox's house. After drinks and food, the group disbanded just before midnight, since the geezer fell asleep. Isaac went to the lake to watch the fireworks with Jun. He hoped he could watch night flowers bloom again the year after as well. Additional Info * 0 survival knowledge. It's his first time on his own, AND the first time living out of the city. He is interested in new experiences, and wants to learn about camping (which is how he sees this entire experience tbh) * Likes to give people nicknames that they don't want. He's a city boy, so everyone else is a country bumpkin. obviously (to him) * Because of his brother's background, a lot of his casual clothes are of the Eastern sort. * Has no problem spending money, though don't expect him to spend a cent on anyone else unless he likes them. For those he cares about, money is one thing he doesn't expect back. * His doting older brother is always worried about him, so he writes home quite often. Receives money in the mail too, because big bro worries. This just adds to his lack of understanding for the value of money, though...(obviously this cash is completely IC and not OOC LMAO) He writes a letter daily, but mails them all at once, once a week. Includes photos when he can! His brother replies rarely since he's busy. * He has a tendency to be rather vague when describing people (for instance, Soren thought Jun was an old man who sold drugs for a long time). * Scarf is a gift from his brother and he wears it all the time because it's 'hero-like'. Even though it's so long, he's still very touchy about others touching it. It's perhaps the item most important to him. He'll even wear it in summer, though he'll tie it around his waist because he's not entirely insane. The reason why it's significant is unknown. The only time he'll remove it is when he's in his own house. He needs to know where his scarf is at all times. * His brother bought his clothes as a child, and it became his hobby and a means to relieve stress (he's under the impression that Isaac needs him to do it). As such, Isaac continues to wear whatever clothes his brother mails him, even if it's not personally his taste. His brother prefers to dress him in cutesy things, while he would prefer to be Bad Ass (think GAP kids vs Hot Topic /SNORTS) * He suffers from nightmares and only sleeps 7.5 hours because that's what's healthy for you. If he has a nightmare then he won't sleep at all. * If he gets obsessed over something, he'll put 110% into it. But when he presents it, he'll say he only put 40% in at most. * Has studied a bunch of random lessons while at home, including fencing, swimming, and piano. He's got a pretty good ear for music. He learned fencing because he wanted to be like the knights from the stories he read. He has no actual combat experience, however. * Daydreams a lot and sort of plans out scenarios in his head. He has a vivid inner mind theatre... * A gourmet. He eats most dishes, but he'll nitpick the more simple ones. * He is stupidly picky about table etiquette. He'll even eat a BLT with a fork and a knife. * Not much muscle, but he's smart, so he's got workaround methods for heavy parcels and such. * Even when angered, he won't get physically violent. He thinks it's something for "savages". He's too refined for that ~*~*~ * Clients are referred to with a mister or miss, anyone who introduces themselves to him gets the first name treatment. * The type to live luxuriously. The only reason he's not doing so at the moment is because he wants to 'blend in'. * Loves to aggressively pet animals, which often results in cat scratches. * Likes to be complimented and loves physical affection (hugs, head pats, etc.) Also loves dealing this to other people (who may not appreciate the sentiment...). He'll lay off if told. * He dislikes being treated like a child by other people, despite the fact that he is basically a man-child. * Isaac is non-religious and gets confused why everyone worships someone that they've never even seen before. Since he can't prove she doesn't exist either, he treats the Goddess in a casual sense and won't hesitate to make jokes about her (he is full of Sin). Category:Townsfolk Category:Isaac Lettell